


Warrior Girls

by Lyanna_Snow



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Inspired By Tumblr, Inspired by Poetry, Pre asoiaf - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 23:32:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7128449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyanna_Snow/pseuds/Lyanna_Snow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>God is so obviously a man, so the Devil protects her sisters - c.k</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warrior Girls

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the poem or ASoIaF!

**_God should fear girls with battle scars_ **

Lyanna has battle scars! “Well not exactly battle scars.” Brandon often japes. She has never been in a battle, that much is true. But she practices with the sword with Benjen and Brandon, when he is home, and father will never find out. So she pretends her cuts and bruises are from great battles she has won.

Later, not as later as it should have been, she will have real battle scars. Ones from a battle fought only by women, and ones that can’t be seen but cut thought the heart of every great warrior whose choices have killed thousands.

Jon grows up with the same heart his mother had, cut open and somehow whole at the same time!

**_Pretty little things with knives hidden in their smiles_ **

Elia smiles a lot! She is often sick but she smiles even then. Even when the mad king calls her dornish filth, she smiles politely, tilting her head to the side. She has the same smile when Viserys talks to her about the dragon he will ride one day, the same smile when Lyanna Stark is crowned queen of love and beauty, the same smile when Rhaegar talks about prophecies. The kind of smile that politely tells you you’re a fool.

Elia smiles a lot but she rarely laughs! Her laughs are saved for Oberyn, Ashara and Rhaenys. Aegon never gets to hear her laugh. The mountain that rides claims to have heard the would be queens laugh, a crazed laugh that escaped her lips when he bashed her sons head against a wall. No one will ever know for sure!

Aegon grows up not knowing what his mothers laugh sounds like, Ashara wants to tell him it sounded exactly like his own.

**_Blood red lips and poison painted nails_ **

Cersei’s lips are red! Always red, Lannister red! Once she thought it was Targaryen red but she was wrong. She was, is, and always will be a Lannister, so her lips are red as her hair is gold and she is a lioness, ready to rip her enemies’ throats out if they dare threaten her or her cubs!

Cersei’s nails are always clean and sharp. She carries poison in her rings and she’s often thought of dropping some in Roberts wine. “Not yet” she thinks.

Myrcella grows up the image of her mother, “More beautiful” people say “Even with the scar” is left unsaid.

**_They’ve been to the gates of hell_ **

Lysa has been through hell! At least that’s what losing her baby felt like. “No,” she thinks “I didn’t lose my baby, it was taken from me.” She never forgives her father for it, she trusted him and he betrayed her, she hadn’t known. She hadn’t known!

She loses other babies as well. Actually loses them but she doesn’t mind as much. Jon Arryns seed is weak, not like Petyrs. She is surprised when Robin lives, she is even more surprised by how much she loves him.

Robin grows up in his mothers skirts until she dies, he thinks Alaynes skirts don’t feel as welcoming as they should.

_**And the devil sent them back** _

Ashara lived life to the fullest! She danced with boys and laughed with girls, flirted with men and women alike and never once regretted it. Any of it. Not even Brandon Stark who asked for a dance on his brothers behalf and took something more for himself. She stares at the moontea the day he dies and decides her child will not be a Stark a Snow or a Sand. She will be a Dayne!

Ashara died, and in her place Septa Lemore was born! She doesn’t get to raise her own child, instead she raises Elias son. Sometimes she pretends, she’s holding her daughter. Allyrias eyes were a deeper purple than Aegons but Ashara likes to pretend. Time passes and she has to stop pretending, her daughter never leaves her mind.

Allyria grows up the image of her mother, and even though she thinks her mother is her sister she smiles proudly everytime it’s mentioned.

_**Armed and ready to fight.** _

Catelyn is raised as her father’s heir for the first decade of her life. She was never allowed to touch a sword, no matter how much her uncle joked about teaching her, but she learned how to fight different battles, as important as the ones fought in battlefields. Her words and mind were her sword and shield.

Catelyn became a mother long before she gave birth. After her mother’s death she had to be there for her father, for Lysa and for little Edmure. Her training as an heir made her as fierce as any man, and she made her house words her own “Family, Duty, Honor”. They should have known better than to attack her family.

Sansa and Arya grow up to be warriors, Sansa fights her battles with words while Arya fights hers with a sword, they know their mother would be proud.


End file.
